


The Reason Marinette Doesn’t Do Jello Shots

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien’s feather allergy, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Aspik, Aspic, same difference, right? Apparently not!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Reason Marinette Doesn’t Do Jello Shots

“Seems like a sticky situation here, hm, my Lady?” A familiar voice said as he landed beside her, but when she looked over it wasn’t who she thought. 

“A-a-a-Ad…” Beside her, suited in green, was Aspik, but for some reason his costume had changed and she could see his blond hair. Hair that fell in the same pattern as Chat Noir and not in the length or style she was used to for Adrien. “A-aspic!”

That wasn’t quite right was it? No time to worry about that. 

“So I don’t have a complete plan just yet to get the akuma, but I guess I don’t have to worry. If it doesn’t work you can just go back and let me know.”

Aspic frowned, and it was both endearing and heartbreaking to see. “About that, I don’t think my powers are working quite like they’re supposed to.”

“What do you…?” But before Ladybug could ask her question they were interrupted. 

“Ho-hoo, ho-hoo!” Mister Pigeon called out, standing in front of them. Why he was the akumatized victim, Marinette hadn’t figured out. 

Spinning her yo-yo, she tried to attack the akuma, but he dodged. She did not miss, honest. Though her current partner did sneeze enough to startle her and when she glanced at him he seemed to be wobbling some. This was the worst akuma to have with Adrien as a Miraculous Holder. 

Thoughts about why he had the snake miraculous for that matter had to wait as she tried again to capture Mister Pigeon who was far too agile. When she glanced at Aspic again he was holding his weapon, but it wasn’t the lyre, but a bundt pan. 

The bundt pan was flung like a frisbee disc by Aspic, hitting Mister Pigeon. Feathers went everywhere. What Ladybug saw as the feathers moved away from Mister Pigeon was the akuma, who’s fashion sense had already been horrific, now in a bad Zoot Suit and his mask replaced by Cat Eye Glasses. 

The sneeze from Aspic was like a hurricane and hit Zoot Pigeon with gale force winds, making him wobble. Not just wobble, but jiggle. Ladybug blinked several times, but no, he was in fact jiggling. She looked over at Adr... Aspic and he too was jiggling from his sneeze. But his whole body was going forwards and backwards while his hair was going side to side. 

Ladybug screamed!

Marinette woke up in her bed in a cold sweat. A dream, a horrible terrible dream. It meant nothing, absolutely nothing!

It would be years before Marinette would have bubble tea with anything but tapioca.


End file.
